In the context of applying updates to software packages, there is a build phase, an evaluation phase, and a deployment phase. The evaluation phase includes evaluating condition based trees including information and parameters associated with the updates that are to be applied.
During the evaluation of the condition based trees, in some cases, some of the leaf parameters of the trees may not be populated with data or may contain unreliable information (e.g. pending user input), which might influence the tree structure (e.g. if there are conditions that refer those unpopulated parameters, etc.).
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.